


Таких изысканных манер во всем Провансе нет...

by g_elka



Category: Dumas - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_elka/pseuds/g_elka
Summary: Инициация в школе для благородных, но бедных девиц имени Жанны д'Арк.





	Таких изысканных манер во всем Провансе нет...

Новенькая нервно улыбается. Ей постоянно кажется, что наставница издевается над ней. Изысканно оскорбляет тихим вежливым голосом, подчеркнуто уважительным отношением. Новенькая не привыкла, чтобы к ней относились как к благородной даме.

— Чтобы к тебе относились как к благородной даме, — и опять наставница словно читает ее мысли, — ты должна, — на этом слове она слегка морщится, — научиться сама относиться к себе как к благородной даме. Ты съела что-нибудь перед уроком, как я велела?

— Н-нет, — новенькая, конечно же, пожалела тратить на себя хозяйскую еду.

— Это ошибка. Сейчас узнаешь почему.

Новенькая уже знает. Ей так хочется есть, что от запаха стоящих перед ней блюд кружится голова. Урок поведения за столом начинает отдавать пыткой.

— Чего тебе хочется больше всего?

— К... курицу, — это простецкое слово кажется неуместным в богато обставленной гостиной.

— Хорошо. Никогда не стесняйся называть вещи своими именами. Кстати, курицу можно есть руками. Возьми ее.

Ах вот оно что. Это испытание.

— Это не испытание. Ты можешь ее взять.

Новенькая так пугается, что чуть не сшибает тарелку со стола.

— Тут нет никакой магии. Вы все думаете одинаково, когда в первый раз попадаете сюда. Все. Ты не можешь представить, сколько вас уже прошло через мои руки. Хорошо. Ты не будешь есть руками, я уже поняла. Благородные дамы руками не едят, так?

Девочка неуверенно кивает.

— Тогда посмотри направо, ты ведь правша? Не отвечай, я вижу. Не все вопросы требуют ответа.

Новенькая понимает, что сейчас она набросится на наставницу с кулаками.

— Господи, да хватит уже тебя мучить, в самом деле. Ты не можешь работать в таком состоянии. Поела бы — было бы проще, но вы ведь ни одна не едите, хотя я специально приказала держать кухню всегда открытой! Ну что ж, тогда можно пока занять себя светской беседой.

Девочке все равно, от запаха кружится голова и почему-то слипаются глаза.

— Мой бывший муж был очарован моими манерами. Он, воин из рода воинов, мог распознать другого воина с первого взгляда.

К сожалению, он был слишком умен, чтобы поверить в мое вранье о клейме воровки. Кстати, я говорила господину кардиналу, что легенда неубедительна, но кто же верит слабой женщине?

Мы дрались. Я не могла его победить, но отказывалась сдаваться. Я начала ему казаться какой-то ведьмой, наверное. Он был в панике. В конце концов он стащил с коня уздечку и накинул ее мне на шею, а второй конец перебросил через ветку дуба и потянул, — наставница показывает рукой как. — Я потеряла опору, задохнулась, в глазах потемнело... что, пропал аппетит? Тогда мы можем продолжить занятие. Посмотри направо, там полно приборов. Выбери что-нибудь и отковыряй уже себе кусок мяса. Кстати, для своих я — Миледи, но ты можешь звать меня "мэм".

Девочка выбирает самый, на ее взгляд, сложный прибор. Ничего не выходит, но это каким-то образом перестает иметь значение. Есть действительно уже не хочется. Хочется слушать. И думать.

— Ты можешь перепробовать хоть все, — веселится Миледи. — Времени полно.

Девочка вопросительно смотрит на нее.

— Я не издеваюсь и не испытываю тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты прочувствовала все, что я говорю. Для этого ты должна мне доверять. Мое "можно" — это "можно", "нельзя" — "нельзя". Приказ — это приказ. Если я сказала, что можно руками, это значит ровно то, что оно значит. Руки чистые?

— Да, мадам.

— Прикоснись к этой несчастной курице.

Девочка повинуется. Кожа курицы пупырчатая на ощупь и жирная, так что пальцы становятся неприятно скользкими.

— Неприятно?

Девочка кивает.

— Вытри пальцы об салфетку. Не стесняйся ее испачкать, она здесь именно для этого. Мы не едим руками не потому, что мы чертовы аристократы, а потому, что нам неприятно ощущение жирных пальцев. Оружие может выскользнуть. Да вытри уже, хватит меня слушать с открытым ртом. Тебе еще клинок сегодня брать, и лучше ты испачкаешь эту тряпку, чем мою дорогую рукоять!

Странное дело. Миледи злится, но девочка чувствует себя в безопасности. Она хватает салфетку и тщательно вытирает руки — заодно и вторую, вспотевшую.

— Вот молодец. Есть не захотелось еще?

Девочка снова чувствует запах поджаристой куриной кожицы и с новым интересом смотрит на приборы. А что, если попробовать...

— Ты угадала. Вот видишь, у тебя вполне получается быть благородной. Со временем ты, конечно, научишься выбирать их не глядя.

Ну да, конечно.

— У них разные рукоятки.

Девочка чувствует усталость. Недоверие. Что-то вроде обиды.

— Не будем забегать вперед...

— Я не хочу ничему учиться, — Алиса перебивает Миледи. Наставница удивленно поднимает бровь.

— Ты ведь сама выбрала эту школу.

Девочка усмехается.

— Какой у меня был выбор... — говорит она в сторону.

— Это или тюрьма, — кивает Миледи. — Ты удивишься, но многие выбирают тюрьму. Впрочем, их можно понять. Бывают такие школы, по сравнению с которыми тюрьма — благо.

— Я просто струсила, — говорит девочка.

— Великолепно. Поговорим о трусости. Точнее, о том, что человек, такая он удивительная сволочь, — Миледи произносит помойное слово, не меняясь в лице, — хочет жить. Еще удивительней, что он хочет жить хорошо.

— Ваш муж... — девочка спешно исправляется, — ваш бывший муж, мадам... какой он был из себя?

Ей представляется какой-то мелкий, хлипкий ублюдок. Кто еще способен драться с женщиной?

— Был и есть, — уточняет Миледи. — Он жив... надеюсь... с его работой и характером ни в чем нельзя быть уверенной. С утра был жив точно. Изумительный красавец, кстати, и до сих пор. Он, знаешь ли, у нас из королевских мушкетеров.

Девочка оглядывает ее фигуру. Тонкие руки могут ввести в заблуждение, это она уже знает. Но...

— ...драться. С королевским мушкетером. Ну-ну.

Она что, произнесла это вслух?

— Я же не сказала, что победила.

Алиса вглядывается в лицо Миледи. Ни следа обиды. Ответ на неосторожное слово может прийти не сразу, это она, к сожалению, знает тоже. Но, кажется, тут никто не оскорблен. Нормальный деловой вопрос.

Миледи кивает.

— Я тоже не совсем сама выбрала эту школу. Но, знаешь, как-то прижилась. По крайней мере, здесь никого не бьют. И вкусно кормят.

— А почему Миледи? — невпопад спрашивает девочка.

— Я англоманка. И с английским у меня хорошо. Была первой ученицей, другие так и прозвали.

— А как твое настоящее имя?

— Я не знаю, какое имя можно назвать настоящим. Тебе выбранное мной или данное при рождении?

Девочка молчит.

— Анна.

— Сколько тебе тогда было?

— Шестнадцать. А выглядела еще младше.

Девочка роняет вилку и вскакивает.

— Ты врешь!

Анна встает из-за стола. Раскидывает руки в стороны. Улыбается Алисе широко, хищно.

— Проверим?

Девочка утвердительно кивает.

Миледи, как птица, взлетает на стол, и тут же ее лицо оказывается напротив Алисы. Близко. Глаза в глаза.

— Нравится?

Миледи танцует. Или нет? Этот танец напоминает те движения, которые Алиса делала, когда отбивалась от воров. Раз, два, удар, укол. Госпожа без оружия, но... так ли это важно? Ее платье. С первого взгляда — нежное и глупое. А потом ты видишь сталь, скрытую под корсетом, видишь кожу, прикрывающую и страхующую ноги. Железную ракушку на животе.

Эти движения, такие быстрые, такие странные. Зато... интуитивно понятные. Миледи кувыркается через голову, потом уходит... от удара, нет? И контратакует. Как будто видит противника перед собой. "Бой с тенью", — откуда-то вспоминает девочка. Ее туфли. Такие дурацкие на первый взгляд. Но нет, в них тоже скрыта сталь, и удары ног выглядят серьезно. Таким ударом можно убить. Ну или сильно ранить. Сломать кость.

И время растягивается в вечность. "Я все успею", — думает девочка. Успею пожрать, успею расспросить эту странную бабу, что та умеет и откуда, откуда взялись все эти чудесные штуки. Она не глядя берет кусок птицы и отправляет в рот. Нежное мясо, она впервые ощущает вкус еды, но она этого еще не замечает, увлеченная действием. Ибо Миледи танцует красиво.

Миледи из партера встает на руки, проворачивает "мельницу" бедрами, и девочка понимает, что сейчас рядом с ней творится магия. Магия... воздуха, наверное.

Ряд точных движений, завершающих тренировку. Правая рука назад, левая вперед, потом наоборот. Руки в стороны, руки вниз, парочка ударов для верности.

А вот теперь Миледи садится за стол и выдыхает.

Девочка кивает — ей и правда понравилось — и переводит взгляд на ее кожу. Ах ты ж стерва, думает она с восторгом, даже не вспотела!

Миледи обращает к ней взгляд.

— Мы, воины, — говорит она, кивая в сторону еды, — можем жрать руками, жрать на ходу, жрать все что угодно. Но иногда мы можем позволить себе сесть за стол и расслабиться. Эти приборы не для усложнения задачи, а для ее облегчения. Понятно?

Yes, ma'am.

— Возьми вилку не глядя.

Девочка протягивает руку. Она уже знает куда. Внимательно ощупывает приборы, глядя на кусок курицы перед собой. Курицы?

— Правильно. Это не курица. Это дичь, настоящая еда охотников. Рябчик, запеченный в вине со специями. Для того чтобы отделить мышцы от костей, тебе понадобится... правильно. Когда научишься правильно есть, мы с тобой займемся анатомией.

— Зачем специи?

— Не знаю, — Миледи беспечно улыбается. — Вкусно.

Девочка отправляет кусочек в рот. Да.

— Мы, кроманьонцы, пробуем все на вкус. Мы пьем все, что горит, и пытаемся трахнуть все, что движется. Мы — животные.

Понимающий кивок.

— В стакане справа находится вода. Слева — вино. Чем будешь запивать?

— Водой.

— Так. А почему?

— Смыть вкус.

— Да. А теперь вино. Не бойся, не отравлено, — Миледи в подтверждение своих слов отхлебывает из Алисиного бокала.

— Разве можно пить в такую рань?

— Во-первых, выбирай слова. Ты не только охотник, ты — будущий агент кардинала. Точный выбор слов очень важен. И никогда не путай алкоголь с водой, так ведь и спиться недолго.

— Что-о?!

— У тебя в семье кто-то употреблял алкоголь?

Кажется, это все-таки долгожданное оскорбление. Или нет?

— Это простой вопрос. Твой отец пил?

Алиса смотрит непонимающе.

— Твой отец был алкоголиком?

— Я сбежала из дома в пять лет. Не знаю.

— Ого! И десять лет выживала одна? Фантастика. Обычно такие, как ты, становятся проститутками.

И это опять не оскорбление, а констатация факта. Алиса пожимает плечами.

— Ребенком было проще. Детей даже уроды не трогают. Вот потом мне пришлось... драться.

— Он мертв?

— Жив.

— Молодец. Никогда не убивай без нужды. Помни, мы — охотники, мы убиваем, чтобы есть. Ешь.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Миледи прижимает руку к сердцу и чуть заметно кланяется ей. Девочка, секунду подождав, отвечает таким же поклоном. Потом не спеша берется за еду.

— А вот специи, они все-таки зачем? — жуя, спрашивает она. 

— Какая из?

— Вот эта. Похожая по вкусу на розу и... море? Мареновая?

— Розмарин?

— Ухху.

— Почему ты не требовала, чтобы я попробовала воду?

— Не нужно, — девочка улыбается. — В воде любой вкус будет заметен.

— На запах?

— Да.

— Ты выбрала самый легкий прибор.

— Это рябчик, мэм. Зачем напрягаться?

— Верно. Так чем тебе не угодил розмарин?

— Это глупый вопрос, мэм. Не понравилось — выплюнь.

— Верно. Если уже съел, можно и...

— Не нужно. Может, надо распробовать.

— Тоже верно.

— Зачем так?

— Хантер, — Миледи на секунду колеблется, — живет в здесь и сейчас. Для него нет завтра.

— Хантер здесь?.. — девочка не поднимает глаз.

— Я никуда не вхожу без приглашения.

— Вы вампир, мэм?

— Откуда ты знаешь про вампиров?

— Не знаю. Отец что-то... рассказывал. Пока не спился.

— Он пытался тебя ударить?

— Да.

— Чем?

— Деревом.

— Что сделала?

— Сбежала.

— Ах, умница. Умница хантер.

— Вампир, мэм.

— Они думают, мы — живые мертвецы. А мы — живые живые. И нам больно.

— Мертвецы, хах.

— Мы слишком много можем. Может быть, даже... жить вечно.

— Не знаю, мэм.

— Не знаю, Алиса.

Девочка включается.

— Ты понимала, что говоришь с хантером? — останавливает ее Миледи.

— Да, мэм.

— Золото, а не девочка.

— Хантер, — задумчиво говорит девочка, — живет в здесь и сейчас. У него никогда нет времени.

— Или есть все время в мире. Секунды могут делиться бесконечно.

— А кто твой хантер?

— А?

— Ну... какого рода? Фамилия... имя?

— Тотем — дракон.

— Никогда не слышала.

— Зверь такой. Даже, говорят, был царем зверей.

— А куда они делись?

— Не знаю. Не здесь.

— А. То есть это зверь мифологический?

— Там в библиотеке есть бестиарий. Даже не один. Научишься фильтровать информацию — пущу в библиотеку.

— Фильтровать?

— Слишком много слов. В каждой книжке слишком много слов, которые неважны. Почему ты наказываешь себя?

— А?

— Почему ты морила себя голодом?

— Я жила на улице, мэм.

— Твой хантер не мог достать еду?

— Я воровала драгоценности, мэм.

Откуда-то берется кошка и прыгает на колени к Миледи.

— Спасибо, милая. Кому-то нужна помощь? Мне? — она как будто разговаривает с кошкой.

— Конечно, вам, мэм, — вдруг пьяно хихикает девочка. — Вы же разговариваете с кошкой.

— А ты воровала золото, но не могла украсть хлеб.

— У воров есть честь, мэм.

— Этот браслет, что на тебе...

Девочка быстро прячет руку.

— Он тебе дорог. Ты умирала от голода, но не продала его.

— Мне больно, мэм.

— Прости. Я не знала, что туда нельзя. Я больше не буду.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Кошка спрыгивает на пол. Миледи как будто в рассеянности бросает ей кость.

— Мэм... что происходит?

— Первый контакт. Слушай внимательно, у меня мало времени. Первый контакт учителя с учеником всегда очень сильный. Я — мастер. Мистресс. Никогда не путай это с постельными играми, тут другое. Фу. Даже думать противно. Тебе рано знать такие вещи, ты, к счастью, избежала публичного дома.

Девочка кивком дает понять, что не хочет знать подробностей.

— Сейчас происходит... допрос. Ты допрашиваешь меня. Ты — дознаватель, расколовший подозреваемого. Не палач! Не путай. Нельзя. Фу. Ты — хантер. Охотница. На голову выше большинства мужчин. Помни об этом.

— На голову?

— Не буквально. Молодец. Держись, уже недолго осталось, я тебя выведу из этого состояния. Сегодня ведь полнолуние?

— Да, мэм.

— Прекрасно. Зачем-то нам надо было встретиться именно в такой день, раз я забыла даже глянуть в календарь. Сейчас ты даешь мне больше, чем я тебе, и я тебе за это заплачу. Не деньги. Опыт. Будешь купаться в таких браслетах. Если, конечно, захочешь у меня учиться.

— Спасибо, мэм. Что-то еще?

— Если будешь резать человека на части, он уйдет в себя и не скажет правды. Доступно?

— Вполне. Мэм.

— Да, мэм?

— Вернитесь, пожалуйста. Мне страшно.

— Верю. Знаю. Секунду... вот. Миледи с тобой, Алиса.

— Ф-фух. Спасибо, мэм. Это было... мощно.

— Запей.

— А?

— В смысле, выпей. Можешь расслабиться. Хорошая работа, экзамен сдан.

— Ф-фух.

— Хорошая наставница всегда слушает свою ученицу сначала, потом — себя. Запомни на будущее.

— Спасибо. Мэм... а можно мне покурить?

— Не-а. Курить будешь, когда я разрешу. Думаю, годика через три. Пей. Можешь допить хоть всю бутылку, не стесняйся. Я по твоему лицу сейчас вижу, что тебе нужнее. Обед закончен. Через сорок минут чтоб была в библиотеке. Начнем с анатомии. А пока вали спать.


End file.
